Heaven's Lost Property: The False Angeloid
by velocity58
Summary: A cyborg, Kyle purchases "The Dive Game" from a pawn shop not knowing what is is and accidentally appears in the Synapse and eventually Sorami! After a glitch with his A.I., he ends up with Tomoki, Nymph, and the gang and must get home by helping them deal with a threat they can not comprehend.
1. The Artifact

**Just to let you know, I'm not very good with intros, and it's been a while since I've written Prose. Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Artifact

Kyle

Kyle stared at the weird, glass vase as he observed its' design. It was about two feet tall with a few curvy features along with some painted, green waves of glass coming from the sides like it was a tree. The top was curved like a bowl with wavy features like there were waves rolling down the sides.

"Kyle." Came a voice from behind him.

Kyle turned to look at Morgan, his girlfriend. She had on her usual outfit of dark blue jeans, a hoodie, and a purple t-shirt. She had let her hair down earlier to reveal its colors, ice blue on the bottom fading into a deep purple, which stretched to the top of her head. Her hair was not dyed, it's just one of the many natural styles of an Ice Wraith.

"Kyle, you done looking at that stupid vase?" Morgan asked, teasing him.

Kyle stood up and looked at her. "Yeah. Sorry, I just like the shade of this one. That's all."

Morgan laughed a little. "Don't be sorry, we came here to pick something nice for the apartment. It's good you like that."

Morgan and Kyle had gone to a pawnshop to pick something out for their apartment. The store was a little small, but had a few good items in stock. The rest was just paintings, pictures, and dolls which Kyle and Morgan were not big fans of. They had been in the store for about thirty minutes now and they couldn't decide on anything yet. She didn't show it, but Morgan was starting to get impatient.

Finally, Kyle spotted something on one of the bottom shelves. He stopped in his tracks and bent down to see it, although he had to push a few a 1980's lamp and a hover-scooter to do so.

It was a strange, white and orange device that looked like a cross between a radio and a computer, although it had no screen whatsoever. Its' body was smooth and looked almost egg-shaped with large, yellow wings on both sides with a pink handle on top.

Kyle reached in and pulled out the device. As soon as he did, the red, light keyboard in the front of it vanished. Kyle observed it for a minute, flipping it over and pressing a few buttons in which nothing happened.

"What's that?" Morgan asked. She had seen Kyle pick up the device and was curious as to what it was.

"I, uh… I don't know." Kyle said, still looking at the weird contraption. "Kinda weird, don't you think?"

At this time, the store clerk had noticed Kyle and Morgan looking at the device. He walked over to them and put on a big smile.

"I see you're interested in this." He said with a smile. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"I don't suppose you know what it is, do you?" Kyle asked, still looking at the strange contraption. Morgan could tell that Kyle's interest in mechanics had gotten the better of him. After all, he was mostly machine.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The clerk said. "I've tried scanning that thing again and again, but the purpose of it was never found."

"Well who brought it in?" Asked Morgan.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that, although I think she was a siren or something… I don't know. She had white wings and long, blue hair."

Kyle shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He turned to Morgan. "Morgan, what do you think about this?"

"I think it'll look good on that mantle we never use." She said with a smile.

Kyle turned to the clerk. "Then it's settled."

"Excellent!" The Clerk stated. "I'll ring it right up."

Kyle placed the device onto the mantle on top of the fake fireplace of the apartment. It wasn't as he imagined it would look like, but the orange and white matched the wallpaper in a way. Kyle watched as the green and red lines of the mechanism kept moving up and down like they were waves. It was almost as if he was put into a trance.

"What is it with you and that thing?" Morgan asked from across the room. "Seriously, it's like you like that thing more than me."

Kyle turned to look at Morgan. She was wearing her pajamas, a long sleeve shirt with a chibi "Hatsune Miku" on the front and pajama pants decorated with the logo from the "Legend of Zelda."

Kyle smiled as he walked toward her. "Hey, come on. I'm just fascinated, okay?"

Morgan smiled and looked down. "I know. I'm just teasing you."

When Kyle reached Morgan, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. After their lips retreated, they hugged. Morgan took another look at the device staring at them from the mantle.

"You're going to try and hack it, aren't you?" She asked, still caressing him.

Kyle pulled away and looked at Morgan. "Of course. I just want to know what this thing does, is all."

"Okay, just be careful." Morgan said. She kissed him one more time before walking toward her room. "Good night."

Kyle waved as he headed for his room. "Night."

Kyle opened his door and stepped inside. Before he went inside, he turned to look at the device one more time. The room was dark now so it wasn't completely visible, but he could still see the green and red lines flowing and the shine from the holographic keypad. With that, Kyle closed the door and went to bed.

Kyle lay there in the grassy field, asleep. He was definitely dreaming, because he knew he had gone to bed only a few minutes ago, and he could still feel the bed underneath him, but somehow this dream felt more realistic than any other dream he has ever had.

"Kyle…" Called a voice unknown to him. His eyes were closed, but he could feel the presence of the woman lingering above him. Strangely enough, he could also see her vaguely. He couldn't make out who she was, but she had long, blue hair, white wings that had a length of about ten feet, and a voice that was both soft, yet alarming. Kyle could tell she didn't come to him just to say hello.

"I'm sorry I entered your dream, but I am in dire need of your help." The woman said. "I come from a place called the Synapse, a world above Earth that holds beings called Angeloids, powerful creatures ruled over by Minos, an evil tyrant who treats them like insignificants. Five angeloids defected from the Synapse and fled to Earth to live in peace, but Minos wants to see them eliminated. So far, they have been able to counter everything he has thrown at them, but I've foreseen an even bigger threat that can and will destroy them. That is why I need your help."

Kyle groaned and rolled on the grass.

"I know you can't respond," the woman continued, "but you must do this. The lives of them and maybe more depend on it."

The woman, who was kneeling beside Kyle, then stood up and stretched her wings. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do."

That's when Kyle woke up.

As soon as he did, Kyle sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_What a weird dream. _ He thought.

Kyle looked at the clock, which read 3:21 AM.

He sighed. _I guess it's one of those dreams. That is the last time I have P.F. Chang's before bed._

Kyle was about to fall asleep again, but as he grabbed the covers, he heard something coming from the living room along with a strange, purple light coming from the cracks in the door frame.

"What the Hell?" Kyle said as he got out of bed and walked toward the door.

Kyle opened the door and gaped at what he saw. In the middle of his living room was a large, swirling, purple portal. Kyle had seen his friend, Ginger, summon portals before, but none like this.

Kyle wanted to move, but he was entranced by the portal. He had never seen one so… advanced before.

Suddenly, he felt as if he were pushed from behind. Kyle tried to regain balance, but it was no use… he had entered the portal.

Kyle felt himself hit the ground with a "Clang." He groaned as he stood up, shaking his head. That's when he realized something… he didn't have metal floors in his apartment.

Kyle looked at the ground, which for some reason was white metal. Kyle was beginning to get scared.

_Maybe I missed the portal and hit my head on something, so I'm just seeing things. _That's when Kyle looked up. _Shit…_

Kyle was staring face to face with a gigantic pillar in the middle of a floating disc fifty feet in diameter surrounded by the night sky and a few other similar floating islands. The island he was standing on also harbored multiple, small dead trees.

Kyle was in shock. He lived in a fantasy world, true, but he had never seen anything like this! Sure, they had floating islands where he was from, but they floated with the help of magic, not science. And the architecture was… god-like.

Kyle could also feel multiple signatures of electrical energy moving everywhere within the island. Almost like it was all mechanical, but that was crazy! How could there be mechanical trees?

"Hey you!" Called a voice from behind Kyle.

Kyle spun around and saw two creatures behind him, who distinctly resembled angels, but something about them was off. They wore strange, metal clothes that were skin-tight, perhaps battle armor, along with two clawed feet, one massive, metal hand, and an arm cannon on their left arms. Both of the creatures looked alike except for their hair, one was green the other orange maybe. Kyle couldn't tell because it was too dark. Each of them also had wings like vultures which, come to think of it, made their appearance look like the predatorily bird. They were looking at him and pointing their hand cannons at him. From the looks of it, they were angry.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Cried out the green-haired creature.

Kyle put up his hands defensively. "Woah! Okay, I don't want any trouble—"

"Well too bad, bug!" The orange-haired creature shouted. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Look, I think there's been some hind of mis-understanding." Kyle continued, trying to make peace. "My name is Kyle Valetta. I was going to sleep one night, then this purple portal opened, and-"

"What?" The orange-haired creature shouted. "He's playing the dive game!"

"The what?" Kyle asked, confused.

The green-haired creature pointed its arm cannon at Kyle, which made him jump. "That's it! You're going down!"

"AHH! No! Wait! You have this all wrong! I—"

Kyle didn't finish. Before he could, the creature's arm cannon fired a bolt of white-hot fire. The bolt hit Kyle in the center of his chest and caused a massive explosion that surrounded Kyle's body in fire and smoke.

The creatures smiled in delight of their small victory, but just then, they saw something when the smoke cleared. When it was clear, their eyes widened in dis-belief.

Kyle was standing in the exact same spot where he was when they had opened fire on him. There were blast marks behind Kyle that scorched the area behind him. His shirt was now in tatters, revealing his chest, which had a large hole in the center. A metallic substance, however, filled the hole. This metal is called Elementium, an element found in Kyle's home planet that is ten times as dense as steel and has a melting point of five thousand degrees.

Kyle's arms were in a defensive position, but he lowered them so he could see his opponents. The look on his face was one of complete seriousness as he stared down the two, stunned humanoids.

"But… but how?" Stuttered the green-haired one. "How did he survive a direct hit from the Prometheus? And not even a scratch?"

Kyle cricked his neck. "Fine… if you won't listen to reason, I'll have to do this the hard way. I'm sorry it's come to this."

Kyle's eyes changed from green to red. "Sentinel mode: activated. Target located and locked on. Weapon check… complete. Armor analysis… stabilized. Battery at ninety percent. Engaging target."

"Oh shit!" Cried the orange-haired humanoid as she flew into the air.

Kyle saw her move and launched one of his extendable arms at her. His hand grabbed her clawed leg and pulled her out of the air and into the center pillar. She fell out of the air and onto the ground. With a thud.

The green-haired creature shot her Prometheus multiple times at Kyle shouting, "DAMN YOU!"

Kyle ran at the creature. The fiery blasts flew past him every second. The last one hit Kyle in the head on his right eye, revealing part of his metallic head, but it didn't slow him down. Kyle swung his fist at the green-haired creature with all his might, but missed.

The creature's left hand shifted into a claw and grabbed his arm. Kyle tried to remove her grasp, but he couldn't. The creature was just as strong as he was.

Using her grapple to his advantage, Kyle grabbed her arm and swung her into the ground. He then did it again, but as soon as he did, he was hit by another Prometheus blast. He turned his head and saw the orange-haired creature charging at him, both claws out and screaming.

Unfortunately, Kyle let his guard down against the green-haired creature and she got her chance. She struck Kyle in his head, sending him soaring through the air. Kyle was sent toward the orange-haired creature as she clawed Kyle's back, revealing more elementium armor.

Kyle noticed he was about to fly off the island, so he used his extendable arms to latch onto the pillar in the middle. He, then swung around and kicked both of the creatures in their faces, sending them into the air. If not for their wings, they would have fallen off, but instead they flew to safety.

Having enough with hand-to-hand combat himself, Kyle transformed his hands into his ranged weapons, two long-ranged energy rifles. He shot multiple rounds at the creatures making them swerve through the sky. Some of the lasers hit their mark with little to no effect, but he could tell the creatures were hurt.

Just then, the creatures made one very dumb or brave move on Kyle. They charged straight for him. Kyle fired all he had at them, but there was nothing he could do. The creatures grabbed his arms and legs and lifted him up into the air.

Kyle struggled for them to let go, but he soon realized how fruitless that would be. He looked down and noticed that he was over Earth, a ten thousand foot drop into hard ground.

"Ha! Not so tough now, are you, bug?" the green-haired creature said, laughing.

Kyle sighed. _I knew I should have installed the jetpack instead of extend-arms._

"Before we let you go," the orange-haired creature continued. "I realize you may survive the fall to earth, but let's not be too hasty. Although if you do, tell a boy named Tomoki Sakurai that the Harpy Sisters send their regards."

Kyle struggled against their crushing grip. "Danmit, let me go!"

"As you wish." The green-haired harpy said, and without a word, both harpy sisters dropped him.

Kyle tried to save himself by using his extend-arms, but the Harpies instantly shot them out of the sky. Kyle was helpless as he was falling toward Earth.

_Damnit! _He thought. _I should have seen that coming! Who were those strange women? Were they harpies? No, they can't be. Harpies don't mold their bodies into weapons… do they?_

As he continued to think, fire began to form around his body, burning off his remaining flesh and his pants.

_Come to think of it, how did I get here? Was it because of that weird woman? Maybe she had something to do with this. If I can find her, maybe I can find a way out of here._

At this point, the structures on the ground became clearer to his sight. Kyle could begin to see trucks driving and large cars. Of course, this was at night, but Kyle could see in the dark… it's a cyborg thing.

_Wait! When I saw that woman, I was dreaming and then I woke up! But what if I didn't wake up? What if I'm actually still asleep? Yes! That makes sense! How else could I be seeing shape-shifting harpies? This is fantastic!_

"I'm still aslee—"

That's when Kyle hit the ground.

Nymph

Nymph was eating popcorn while watching her "sops." There was a marathon running that night, and she would not miss it for the world.

"… will they be together? Will the farm be theirs to live on? Tune in next week to find out." The announcer on the TV said.

Nymph rolled her eyes. "They do." She said to the TV while reaching for more popcorn. "It's called re-runs. Duh." Nymph's eyes shot open. She looked down into the popcorn bag she was eating out of… empty.

Nymph stood up, scared and panicked. "Oh no! I'm out of snacks!" She said as she looked around at all the empty junk food containers.

"Wait, maybe there's some still left in the pantry." She realized as she ran for the pantry in the kitchen.

Nymph reached the pantry and was excited to find some delicious food, but when she did, she got a big surprise.

"Astraea! Not again!" She cried out as she saw her friend sitting in the cupboard, which was empty.

Astraea was sitting, cuddling her knees with a green bandana over her golden blonde hair. "I'm sorry!" She said. "I wanted food to! I wanted some yummy in my tummy, but there's nothing here but me."

"Damnit, I need snacks for my sops! I can't watch another episode without them!"

They both burst out crying in frustration and rolling on the floor for a few minutes, until…

"Wait!" Astraea said. "I have… something! You know, a brain thingy."

"An idea?"

"Yeah!" Astraea said, cheerfully. "You can go to the market and get more snacks! That way, we both win!"

Nymph looked at Astraea like she was… well… you know. "Astraea, all the markets are closed this time of night. The only place that's open is that one with the clerk who keeps hitting on me, and god knows I'm not going there again."

Astraea knelt down in front of Nymph and clasped her hands. "Pleeeeeeeese? I'm soooo hungry! I'm gonna die without food!"

Nymph rolled her eyes. "Astraea, I…" Nymph looked down into Astraea's puppy dog face looking back at hers, and for whatever reason, she just couldn't say no. "Ugh… fine."

Astraea jumped up into the air and hugged Nymph. "AHH! Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah… no problem."

Nymph was walking out through the doors with two bags of snacks in her hands. She had a look of annoyance on her face as she was walking out from the poor excuse of a grocery store.

"Come back any time, babe!" The clerk called out as the automatic doors shut.

Nymph shivered. "Ugh! God, he's creepy. Now to get back home so I can watch the rest of my sops."

As she was about to take off, she caught a glimpse of something in the sky. As she looked up into the night sky, she saw what looked like a meteor engulfed in flames. She watched the object in horror as it crashed into the hillside outside of town.

Nymph's mind began racing. What could that thing be? Maybe if was just a meteor? Or maybe another angeloid sent by the Synapse? Or worse, but something worse than another Angeloid?

Nymph dropped her bags as she transformed. Her blue, tube top pajamas turned into white, Synapse armor with six white arcs extending from her back. Along with this came two, beautiful, blue, transparent wings.

She kicked off from the ground and took off toward the fiery crater, not knowing what lies in store for her.

**In case you were wondering, I'm doing the story fro where it left off in the anime after Angeloid of Clockwork, so Hiori and Chaos will be in this.**

**Anyway, that's all for Chapter 1, stick around for Chapter 2! Please feel free to favorite and Review.**

**Also, if you're wondering, at any point, why the story is not canon if it is not canon, remember that this is a fan fiction. So sit back, relax, and shut the hell up. :D**


	2. The Stranger From Above

**Incase you're wondering, Kyle and my other characters just got out of high school. Kyle is about 18 and so are most of my other characters.**

Chapter 2

The Stranger from Above

Kyle

Kyle lay in the crater he had created. His skin had been completely burned off, his clothes had been burned as well, and he had lost consciousness.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, but they were not green like before. This time they were red. His A.I. had taken over. He looked around at the trees above him, analyzing his surroundings. He then sat up slowly and with no emotion or pain.

The screen in his eyes showed two objectives:

Blend with society.

Survive.

Kyle looked over his body, which was still metallic and burnt. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a second, his body began regenerating its skin starting from the limbs. The pink and red flesh, which was once burnt, was now crawling over Kyle's metal body at a quick pace. The only area not covered by the skin were his arms.

When that was finished, Kyle opened his eyes and looked toward a small clump of trees. A beam of light was bleeding through them. Kyle stood up, again with no pain, and walked toward the foliage, brushing away the hanging branches and leaves.

When he reached the clearing, he saw a wooden shack. The shack had smoke coming out of the chimney and there were at least six cars and trucks parked outside. Kyle pushed past the bush in front of him and walked toward the shack.

Kyle reached the door and opened it. Inside, there were eight other men along with a few women. They all looked like the kind of person who loves to hunt (I'm not really sure what a Japanese huntsman looks like, so just use your imagination).

It didn't take long for the huntsmen and their girlfriends to notice Kyle standing in the doorway.

Kyle scanned the room and the huntsmen. As he was doing so, one of them grabbed an axe from their side of the room and walked toward him. Once he had reached Kyle, his scan was complete. He looked into the face of the huntsman who was now face to face with him axe and hand.

"Well, well. Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" The huntsman said with a smirk.

"Nice night for a walk… isn't it?" Kyle repeated with a blank face.

The huntsman frowned. "What are you doing on my property?"

"What are you doing on my property?" Kyle repeated again with the same blank face and tone.

At this point, a second huntsman, a younger man, gets up and looks at Kyle, annoyed. "It must be another user. Hey!" He shouted. "Get out of here! Go away!"

Kyle looked at the younger man. A second later, he pushed the first huntsman and walked up to him. Kyle looked over him for a minute, and then resumed eye contact.

"Your clothes… give them to me." Kyle said.

The huntsmen grumbled to themselves. The younger huntsman was taken aback by this.

"Hey! What the Hell is this? Who are you?" The younger huntsman demanded.

"Who are you?" Kyle repeated.

"That's it!" The first huntsman shouted as he swung his axe at Kyle, only to have it broken in two on impact. Kyle raised his right leg and kicked the first huntsman out the door.

The other seven huntsmen stood up to fight Kyle while the women ran into another room. Two of them jumped onto Kyle, but he threw them off with ease making them crash into the wall behind him. The next few huntsmen were beaten down when they charged Kyle with metal spokes. They all took direct blows to the face, sending them to the hard ground. One of them did land a hit on Kyle, but when the metal spoke collided with Kyle's face, all it did was bounce off and vibrate, causing the huntsman to drop it. Kyle then grabbed the huntsman's face and pushed him down.

Kyle scanned the room filled with knocked out huntsmen and the remainder of the house. After a solid ten seconds, Kyle looked at a closet door, which was not closed before. He walked toward it and when he reached the door, he ripped it off like it was paper. Behind it was the cowering younger huntsman, who was shaking like he was on ice.

"W-wait! Please don't kill me! I thought Angeloids were supposed to be good? You know, like the ones that Tomoki's got."

Kyle stopped for a moment and cocked his head. "Elaborate."

"Well…" The huntsman continued, still shaking. "This Tomoki guy… he goes to me school, right? He's got like five of them at his house or something. They've got these god-like powers that could probably rival Goku's!"

Kyle was considering what he had just heard. On his screen, he was calculating one thousand different situations where someone with that kind of power would be in and what they would do. In the end, the screen read: "Angeloids Threat: 68 percent."

As he received the calculation, he heard a gunshot coming from behind him. He turned to see one of the huntsman's girlfriends holding an elephant gun and pointing it at his head.

"Leave my boyfriend's son alone you freak!" She shouted.

Kyle noticed that she was holding the gun nervously and was shaking. Judging her by those traits, he predicted there was only a thirteen percent chance she would actually shoot him.

Kyle held up one of his arms toward her and changed it into one of his laser rifles. The woman saw this and trembled even more. Kyle looked her straight in the eye and raised an eyebrow. The woman dropped the gun and bolted from the room.

Kyle shifted his gun back into a hand as he looked at the closet. The boy was gone, but not far. Kyle turned his head and grabbed the boy who was crawling away by the collar and heaved him into the wall.

"Wait! This is my dad's place; I've got no clothes here! What am I supposed to do?"

Kyle did nothing. He just kept his pose and said, "Nice night for a walk… isn't it?"

X

Nymph

Nymph flew through the sky looking for the impact in the ground. The object didn't fall far from where she was, so she should see it soon.

After about a minute, she saw it. A crater about twenty feet in diameter in the middle of a dense forest. Normally when an angeloid appears, they would make a more dramatic appearance, but this was different. Almost as if it were an accident.

_Oh no. I hope it's not something like Hiori or Chaos. _Nymph thought as she swooped down to examine the impact zone.

Once Nymph reached the crater, she activated her scanner. Her eyes turned from blue too red. She looked over the scorched field, curiously.

"This can't be right." She said as her eyes turned back to normal. "My scanner says an angeloid was here, but the elements left by it are unknown." That's when Nymph noticed a trail of footprints leading into the woods. She walked toward the trail and looked down at the man-sized shoe print.

"Wait a minute. Angeloids aren't supposed to be man-sized, and if it was going to kill us all the way in Sorami… why is it walking?"

Suddenly, Nymph heard what sounded like a gunshot. She jumped at the sound and looked toward the noise's direction.

"Oh crap! That must be him!" Nymph looked around her, frantically. "No time to warn Ikaros or Astraea. I gotta stop him before someone gets killed!"

Nymph spread her wings and kicked off from the ground, soaring high into the sky. She activated her scanners again, searching for any signs of activity, until she found something. Small traces of gunpowder were burned in a wooden shack in a clearing.

"There he is." Nymph said in a confidant, but nervous tone. She knew it was one angeloid, or whatever he was, but she didn't know if she could handle one alone… not after last time. Last time, she got her wings torn off, not to mention she was next to useless in a fight.

She landed in front of the cabin gently. It looked fine on the outside, but Nymph knew better. In this situation, looks don't mean everything.

She began walking toward the cabin, but as she was, a boy burst through the front door. He was about sixteen with jet-black hair and was completely naked. Nymph recognized him from school, he was some guy who tried to impress Astraea with his hunting skills, but ended up letting Astraea use his gun, and… well… you get the picture.

The boy grabbed his exposed crotch and fled for the thick of the woods as fast as he could as Nymph watched.

Nymph looked at the boy, ashamed. "Jeez. Hate to be that guy."

Just then, the front door opened again. Nymph turned to look at the door once again and was shocked at what she saw.

In the door stood a large, semi-muscular teenage boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a hunter's camouflage jacket along with boots, a black t-shirt, and camo pants. He walked out the door like a seemingly normal man, but something about him was… different. For some reason, instead of a normal teenage boy, he didn't slouch or show any emotion towards the previous boy running away naked.

It was him!

Nymph got into a fighting stance and readied her hacking field. "Who are you?" She demanded. The boy looked in her direction and stared at her for a while before she asked again. "I said who are you?"

She began to scan him for weapons and defenses. His body was made of human-like skin, but underneath was a metallic element she did not recognize, the same one from the crater. This guy was definitely the angeloid she was looking for.

Along with this, he had tucked away two arms that shape-shifted into two laser rifles, which had some extra features, but she didn't know exactly what they did. He also had material in his shoulders and elbows that suggested he could extend his arms to at least forty feet. Stranger yet, she detected something she would have never thought to find in an angeloid… a human heart, lungs, and brain adapted to being in a machine. This was no ordinary angeloid… what was he?

The boy closed the door and walked calmly toward Nymph. His eyes turned from green too red as he looked over her. He stopped about twenty feet from where she was standing and looked at her for an additional few seconds before he said anything.

"Are you an angeloid?" He asked in a voice that sounded like it was human, but was flat and emotionless.

Nymph began to get a little scared. "I… I am." She said instinctively.

"According to my calculations, there is a sixty eight percent chance that with your kind of power, you would cause harm to many innocent lives." Said the boy. "It is against my programing to allow that to happen. For the future of the many…" The boy extended his arm toward Nymph and changed it into a laser rifle, which glowed red at the end. "You will be terminated."

Nymph was scared, but confused by his statement. "Wait, but I'm not like that! I'm not a killer!"

The boy fired a stream of lasers at Nymph, who managed to fly into the air and dodge them just in time. Nymph looked back at the boy, who was re-focusing his aim. There was no getting through to him at this point.

The boy kept shooting at Nymph, but she kept flying through the air, dodging his attacks.

"Okay… try this on for size." Nymph said, raiding her hacking field to maximum range. As soon as she did, she used her skills to hack the plants to entangle the boy in roots. In a moment, every tree and bush obeyed her wishes, catching the boy off guard.

Nymph smiled in her success as she watched the boy struggle to escape.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked." Nymph said to herself. "I should really use that more often."

As she said that, Nymph's expression turned from relief to fear. The boy was ripping out the roots from the ground with ease and shooting the trees, setting them on fire. At this rate, he would escape in seconds.

"Oh crap." Nymph turned around and began to fly away, but as she was, the boy finished off the remaining plants and was re-aiming his laser at Nymph. He lined up his shot carefully until she was about a mile away, then he took the shot. The laser hit Nymph in the middle of her right wing, creating a hole the size of a golf ball.

The wound was small, but it hurt Nymph to the point where she was falling from the sky until… CRASH. Nymph hit the ground hard.

Nymph struggled to get to her feet, grunting as she did. After she successfully did, she took a look at her hurt wing. The wound left a burning mark in it. It could be fixed, but not for a while.

Nymph knew she had to get help, but before she could, something came lunged out from the tree line and landed on the ground twenty feet in front of her. It was the boy.

The boy stood up slowly, like a machine and looked at Nymph with a serious expression. He started to walk toward her, dramatically. The boy may be a machine, but that didn't stop him from having a sense of humor, plus there was no way Nymph could escape at this point. Knowing this, there was only one option left.

"PARADISE SONG!" Nymph shouted as an enormous energy beam erupted from her mouth, engulfing the boy. After about ten seconds, Nymph stopped her attack and sighed, believing it was over… she was wrong.

Nymph looked up at where the boy was, but instead of seeing a smoldering pile of ash or the boy, she saw the robotic remnants of him. The boy's clothes and skin had been obliterated, but his metallic insides were still completely unharmed.

Nymph's eyes widened, in disbelief. This was definitely not an angeloid. Whatever it was, she had to kill it now. She opened her mouth to let out another "Paradise Song," but as she began to speak, the boy's hand covered her mouth, sealing it.

_Oh no. _Nymph thought to herself, as she was trembling in fear.

"Enemy neutralized." The boy said, now in a robotic voice. "Retrieving locations of other angeloids now."

After he said that, he raised his right hand to Nymph's head. As he did, his index finger extended and touched her forehead, sprouting tiny mechanical wires that dug into her skin.

Nymph gasped as she felt herself being hacked. He was going to gain the locations of Astraea and Ikaros and there was nothing she could do… or was there?

Gathering all of her strength, Nymph took her right hand and pressed it against the boy's forehead aggressively. Her eyes turned from blue to red.

"Beginning counter hack." She said through the boy's hand. "Five percent complete… fifteen percent… twenty five percent…"

As she continued, she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker, almost as if the boy was killing her from the inside out, but she couldn't stop now. She needed to protect her friends and her sisters.

"Fifty percent… sixty percent… sixty five percent…"

Nymph's vision began going dark. Her hacking field was also shrinking. She diverted all power from her body in order to remain conscious.

"Eighty percent… ninety percent… counter hack complete."

Nymph gave the boy the command to shut down immediately. As soon as she did, she could feel her body returning back to normal. Her vision returned and she could use her full strength again.

The boy retracted his index finger and wires as the retina of his eyes turned from red to black. Then nothing. The boy remained in the pose he was in as Nymph stared at the face of her would-be killer in dis-belief that she had defeated it.

In fear, Nymph kicked the boy's body onto the ground where it landed in a "clank." Nymph looked over the boy with curiosity.

"What are you?"

X

Astraea

Astraea sat at the table watching Nymph's sop-operas. She, of course, had no idea what was going on, but it was the only thing on and she couldn't figure out how to use the remote.

"When's Nymph gonna get back? I'm starving." She complained.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Astraea jumped to her feet and sprinted toward the door.

"Yay! She's back!" She shouted with glee.

Astraea opened the door expecting to see Nymph with bags filled with snacks, but what she got was a bigger surprise. Her expression turned from happiness to worry as she saw Nymph carrying a metal man over her back, and from the condition of Nymph, she didn't have much strength left in her.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Astraea asked.

"This guy tried to kill me." Nymph said, gesturing toward the metal man on her back.

"Wait, so you bring him back here?"

"I'm curious about how he works, now help me carry him into the living room." Nymph said as she dragged the body.

"Oh, sure."

Astraea grabbed the man's feet and helped Nymph carry him to the center of the room. They set him down on the floor on his back and looked at him for a while. That's when Astraea noticed the hole in Nymph's wing.

She gasped. "Oh my god! Your wing!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's fine." Nymph said, glancing at it. "It'll heal in a few hours."

They looked back at the metal man's lifeless body.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Astraea asked.

Nymph scooted closer to the body and touched its' forehead as she attempted to hack it.

"Well… according to this thing's data banks, 'It' is actually called 'Kyle.' He is eighteen years old, and is a cyborg."

"A cyborg? Wow! Neato!"

"His human self must have been knocked out while his A.I. ran ramped through Sorami. Here, I'll wake him up."

As she activated him, Kyle's retina turned from black to green. Slowly, his skin began to regenerate around his body. After a few seconds, the task was completed and Kyle was fully functional. Immediately, he sat up.

"Asleep!" Kyle shouted as he sat up.

Kyle looked around the room with an expression of fear and confusion. "Wait… where am I? Who are you two?"

"It's okay." Nymph said in a normal voice. "You hit your head and you're A.I. almost destroyed the town. You're fine now."

That shocked Kyle. "I did?" He asked, scared. That's when he noticed Nymph's wing. "Did… I do that?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing." Nymph said, waving off the subject.

"Oh don't say that, here." Kyle touched Nymph's broken wing. In a second, numerous tiny wires began sewing her wing back together. In a second, Nymph's wing was as good as new. "There you go." Kyle said, smiling.

Nymph looked at the wing in amazement, as did Astraea.

"Wow…" Nymph said. "Thank you."

Kyle looked up at the stares as footsteps were heard. Nymph and Astraea turned to look at where Kyle was looking and saw Ikaros, a curvy woman with short, pink hair and wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt with short shorts.

"Why are you all yelling?" She asked in a quiet and emotionless tone. "Master is still asleep."

"Master?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, it's okay, Alpha." Nymph said. "This is Kyle, he's my guest."

Kyle looked at Ikaros and waved. Ikaros gave Kyle a blank stare.

"Why is he naked?" She asked.

"I'M NAKED?" Kyle shouted while covering his crotch. "No wonder it's cold in here!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just make yourself form clothes or something." Nymph said, doing her best to look Kyle in his eyes.

"It doesn't work like that." Kyle said. "I have to have actual clothes."

"Fine. Alpha, sneak into Tomoki's room and see if you can find something for him." Nymph said.

"All right." Ikaros said as she walked back upstairs.

X

Kyle finished putting on the shirt as Nymph and Astraea looked at him like he was colorblind. Kyle was wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a light green shirt with holes cut out around his nipples in the shape of stars.

"Um… what am I supposed to be wearing?" Kyle asked.

Nymph groaned. "Alpha must have grabbed the wrong shirt."

"Don't feel bad, Ikaros." Astraea said, turning to Ikaros. "I give you an 'A' for effort."

"Wait, Ikaros? I thought her name was Alpha?" Kyle asked.

"It is Alpha." Nymph said.

"But she just called her Ikaros." Kyle said.

"Yeah, her name's Ikaros." Astraea said.

"Okay, so which one is it? Alpha or Ikaros?"

"It's Alpha." Nymph said.

"It's Ikaros." Astraea said at the same time as Nymph.

"No, no… okay, look." Nymph said, waving her arms. "Her Synapsian name is 'Alpha,' but her actual name is 'Ikaros.' The only reason I call her Alpha is because I'm used to it. All angeloids have these names, just like mine is 'Beta,' and hers' is 'Delta.'"

There was a long pause. Kyle was still trying to wrap his head around this.

"So am I still Astraea?" Astraea asked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Called a familiar voice from upstairs.

Everyone looked at the staircase as Tomoki; a skinny teenage boy with brown, messy hair marched downstairs looking angry.

"Master. You are awake." Ikaros said to him.

"Yeah, no duh." Tomoki said. "So what the Hell's going on? And who's he?"

"This is Kyle." Ikaros said simply. "He is Nymph's guest."

"Oh great, not another one." Tomoki said. "Why the Hell did you bring him here? As if I don't have enough to worry about already."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Nymph said, rolling her eyes. "He kinda had nowhere else to go, so I thought why not?"

"You can't just keep bringing more and more angeloids here every time you… wait… is he wearing my clothes?"

Kyle looked over himself, then back at Tomoki. "Oh. Well if you want them back, I can just…"

Kyle began to take off his shirt, but Tomoki stopped him mid-way.

"No! Stop! Fine, you can have it. But just for the night."

Kyle straightened out the shirt and looked back at Nymph.

"He seems nice." He whispered to her.

"He's like that sometimes, but he's really a nice guy when you get to know him." She whispered back.

Tomoki groaned. "Look, it's late, okay? I have school in the morning, so I need to go to bed. I'll deal with this tomorrow, but for now please try not to shout so much."

The angeloids nodded and Tomoki went back upstairs. The angeloids looked back at Kyle.

"You should probably get some rest." Nymph said as Ikaros followed Tomoki back to his room. "Your energy cells are probably low from all that action a while ago, but before you do… can you tell me where you're from?"

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked away, confused for a minute. He thought to himself for a while before saying the following:

"I don't remember."

**Okay, that's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out soon, so make sure you stick around. Also, don't forget to favorite and review!**


	3. Preface

**Okay, since the last story I wrote was a little confusing, I've decided to write a story in Prose (Novel form).**

**First, here's some details of what I am doing…**

**I will be taking any action, adventure, comedy story and making a crossover with my own characters! If you want to suggest a story for me to crossover, feel free to write it in the review section. All you have to do is choose the story and which characters from my list and the story itself will be in it. Also, be sure to put when the crossover will happen, or I'll have to randomly choose a point in the story. Also, I'd prefer if the story idea is canon.**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here are my characters!**

James "Jimmy" McClure/Gwad/Rage: Jimmy used to be a human like you and me, but because of an experiment gone horribly wrong, he was transformed into a Vok, an ancient monster who's powers are like Wolverine's, but on steroids (minus the claws, of course). Jimmy is a normal man… there really isn't much else to say about him.

Gwad is a spirit trapped inside of Jimmy's head that can take over his body from time to time. Gwad used to be a lieutenant in the Vok army, but was killed in action and was somehow trapped inside his own blood. Over the years, he went mad and then he met Jimmy.

Rage is a demon living inside of Jimmy. He is evil and vile and will only come out either if Jimmy wants him to or Jimmy is too weak to restrain him.

Morgan Frost: Morgan is an Ice Wraith (she is not a ghost, though. Don't ask) who can bend ice and snow to her will. She can even conjure miniature blizzards and freeze people solid in seconds. Morgan is a nice girl, who hates the idea of violence, but will fight if she has to. She is usually the voice of reason and love interest to Jimmy and Kyle.

Kyle Valetta: Kyle used to be human, but was turned into a cyborg when he was almost killed by Gwad. Kyle is made almost completely out of Elementium, an element that can cut through diamonds and can withstand incredibly hot temperatures. Kyle may be strong, but he's kind of a wimp unless lives were at stake. Kyle is nice, but a little too nice. Think of his personality as Goku's, only he's a bit of a coward.

Joanna Nightingale: Joanna is a Royal Vampire (super vampire with unique powers) who can absorb and redirect energy and magic. Along with this, she carries her scythe, "Dante," which doubles as a grappling hook. Joanna does have a lot of pride and a very big temper. You never want to get her mad.

Ginger Tyler: Ginger is a witch who is a master at conjuration. She can summon a number of creations, but her favorite would have to be the "Pretzel Cat," when she conjures a cat with pretzel skin (it's cuter than it sounds). Ginger also carries around with her three potions, which do random effects, but they don't always work. Ginger is a trickster and loves to play pranks on her friends, especially Kasi, her best friend. Other than that, Ginger is a silly person who does anything awesome and/or fun just for the lulz.

Kasi Lovseign: Kasi is a succubus who used to live in Portland, Oregon, but moved away to have a better life. She also developed a huge crush on Jimmy after he saved her from a siren, who was controlling her. Since then, she's been trying to get into his pants with no avail. Her powers include claws, wings with a flight speed of up to 200 mph, can create illusions, and she can enter your mind with skin to skin contact (not sex, she just has to touch an exposed part of the victim's skin with her hand or something). Kasi used to be like any other succubus, but decided to change her image when she met Ginger. Her usual outfit consists of torn, blue jeans and a light colored shirt, sometimes with a peace sign on it.

Neil: Neil is an undead who was risen 117 years ago, but after his master was killed, he found his way to another master who taught him the art of martial arts. After learning about 200 different styles of martial arts, including Wing Chun, the martial art of Bruce Lee and Ip Man, and the joint lock, his master dies at the hands of another one of his apprentices. Since then, he became a bounty hunter and met Jimmy and the others during one of his jobs when Jimmy saved his life. Since then, he has been forever in debt to Jimmy. Along with Neil's ability to feel no pain, his weapons include two Butterfly Knives, and two containers on his belt that spawns special throwing knives which electrify, absorb and redirect energy, and paralyze foes. Neil is very smart and skilled, but he lacks emotions. However, he is not boring because his remaining humanity.

Christine Nightingale: Christine is the sister to Joanna Nightingale and heir to the throne of her homeland, Transcendence. Christine is also the CEO of a large hospital chain, which she uses to experiment on monsters and humans to create hybrids. Christine's powers include super strength, speed, and senses. She can also form any moveable object out of thin air (like the green lantern), and has liquid skin, which makes her invulnerable to most attacks. Christine may be the CEO of a hospital and heir to the throne, but she is insane. When you first meet her, she may seem normal, but she can snap at any time, going into a homicidal rampage. Also when she fights, she laughs (she enjoys killing).

Wilbur Wood: A demon/wizard Ginger summoned by accident when studying for her mid-term. Wilbur went on with his brother, Zed, to almost conquer the world until Ginger and Kasi stopped him. Wilbur is evil, but sometimes he can be good, like when he helped Jimmy, Joanna, and Neil sneak into Christine's main hospital building to break out 200 humans (he only did it because Christine was his ex). Wilbur is about six feet tall with blood red skin, three horns that look slicked back, and a squid for a crotch (that was his only regret about turning into a demon. Also, my GF came up with the design). Because of his demon form, Wilbur does not have to use a wand to use magic, and the magic he casts is devastatingly powerful, although he prefers necromancy and manipulation spells, he is good at destruction magic. Wilbur is evil, yet comical at times and a little careless when it comes to planning, which is usually his downfall. He can also fuse with Zed to double his power and become "Zed-bur."

Zed Wood: The brother of Wilbur and a soul with the vassal of a silver man (think Alphonse from Full Metal Alchemist meets the Silver Surfer). Zed is silent because of his lack of vocal chords, but what he lacks in voice, he makes up for in strength. Zed has super strength and can shape shift into a variety of objects. Zed used to be another wizard like Wilbur, but during a freak accident, he died. Feeling guilty, Wilbur resurrected Zed as what he is now. Zed's personality is hard to understand because of his silence, but he is a little sarcastic and loyal to Wilbur to the end.

**This story will contain all of them except Jimmy and Christine. Anyway, that's all. Stay tuned for Chapter 1! Enjoy! :D**


End file.
